


So Many PB&J Sandwiches

by InfernalMachette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Pale, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMachette/pseuds/InfernalMachette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a lot of stuff on tumblr. Lets gather it shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Nerds Kiss A Lot

The room was dark and quiet. Gamzee loved macking on Tavros so much. They were on the couch. Tavros underneath him hugging their neck. They hummed against his lips stroking his soft sides underneath his shirt. He hummed back pulling gamzee closer. They depend the kiss and chewed on his lip. Sudunly they heard the door handle turning with a click, they sat up with a small squeak, tavros’s eyes widened. They both quickly tried to regain their composure and Gamzee turned to see Karkat.

“Sup Karbro.” They leaned back on the couch trying to act casual while tavros fiddled with his hands in his lap. Karkat looked between them holding a bowl of popcorn.

“I swear to fucking god… I leave for five minutes to get fucking popcorn and you two alone for five minutes and this happens? God damn it would you two just be constantly fucking if I wasn’t hanging around holy fuck.” He grumbled and walked back out of the room. Tavros and Gamzee looked at each other blushing. Well there went the mood.


	2. Heavy boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gays move in together

Tavros huffed and whipped his brow once he put the microwave in its place. He looked around and saw Gamzee leaning on the bench grinning at him lazily.

“Babe you need to plug in the microwave, my arms are too big.” he puffed and sat next to them.

“But I want kisses you looked so hot being all motherfucking strong and lifting that microwave.” they pouted and reached out for him. Tavros smiled and hugged them. How could anyone say no to that pouting clown ever he wondered. Gamzee wrapped their arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly

“Lets plug in the microwave later then.” tavros grinned wider stroking curls out of Gamzee’s face and kissing their forehead. Gamzee grinned and nuzzled their boyfriends neck

“Couch cuddles then?” they inquired looking up resting their chin on Tavros’s broad chest

“Yeah couch cuddles.” Tavros smiled, this clown’s sweet face was going to be the death of him

“Carry me?” the clown was swept up in their bigger partners arms and they both ended up sprawled across the lumpy little couch in their living room, gamzee stretched out across tavros while he stroked their hair and kissed them all over their face

“You know this is what you get for being so damn cute Gamzee. Should be illegal for you to be so cute.” Tavros hummed nuzzling their curls

“Well then I guess I’ll have to ramp up the cuteness brother.” Gamzee giggled and kissed his nose

“Nooo gamz my heart wont be able to take it!” tavros hid his face in his hands

“At least you’ll die happy bro.” gamzee giggled and pulled the hands away kissing them lightly

“Haha I suppose. Happy we’re all moved in to our own place now you goofball?” tavros chuckled winding his hands into Gamzee’s curls again

“Hell yeah I am Tavbro, now I can kiss you all the time!” their eyes sparkled and they kissed him deeply.

That microwave didn’t get plugged in until the next day


	3. Salted Caramel Ice-cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being high and Icecream is a thing

Tavros loved icecream. Salted caramel in particular. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Also pizza. Pizza was good. Pizza and icecream, he should try that. Also faygo could make it interesting. What if he also ate gummy bears? Where was gamzee with the munchies stock? OK so maybe he was high. Just a little. But it was gamzees fault! Gamzee with their dumb but oh so adorable face which he just wanted to kiss. With their goofy bright smile that made him melt.

He probably shouldn’t think about gamzee like this when he’s high. He’ll probably do something to ruin their already awesome friendship like actually kiss them. The door opened and Gamzee skipped in with food. Welp there went Tavros’s control. He was totally going to mack on that goofy clowns face.

Suddenly tavros had gamzees face in his hands. Well he was screwed. Oh god he was so scared. Until he realized gamzee was kissing back. Gamzee was kissing back. He started freaking out. What if he messed up? What if he did something wrong? They pushed him back onto the couch and sat in his lap.  
“I like you too tavbro” they grinned. The salted caramel icecream was going to melt


	4. Yellow Poka-Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the babies are clumsy

Tavros was sitting in his wheel chair holding his nose. It hurt when he fell on his face. He sighed looking around the reception of the hospital. A person wearing clown makeup was holding their arm. Tavros thought the combination of mustard yellow pok-a-dot stockings and a purple plaid summer dress looked oddly intriguing with their makeup. He wheeled himself over quickly then held his nose again.

“Uh, Hello?” his voice cracked on the O, he cringed slightly.

“Hey my fine motherfucker! Whats the sitch?”

Tavros cringed again at the swearing, he thought about going back to where he was but he had already come over and ti wasn’t like he had anything else to do other then talk.

“Uh broke my nose. My names Tavros…” the clown grinned and held out a hand

“Nice to meet you Tavbro I’m Gamzee!” tavros noted they were holding their arm like a broken wing…. He looked back at gamzee’s face shaking the hand he was offered

“You broke your arm?” their grin faltered and gamzee took their hand back

“Uh, yeah failed my landing when I was doing a mad jump on my unicycle eheh.” They laughed nervously.

“You can ride a unicycle? Thats pretty cool. I don’t like to brag but I can get a bit of air in my wheel chair.” tavros smiled a little leaning on the arm of Gamzee’s chair as the clown brightened. It had been a good choice to wheel himself over.

After another half hour of talking Gamzee was called up to get his arm looked at. They had asked Tavros quickly wether he wanted a ride. He had said yes. It took ten minutes to get his nose set straight and he wheeled himself out to the waiting room. Gamzee was going to take longer. He sat and read a magazine.

Gamzee’s bro who was driving was very, very crabby. He yelled at Gamzee about breaking their arm for nearly the entire ride, when he wasn’t yelling about the arm he was grumbling about having to drive for “SOME RANDOM JACKASS” around. Tavros kinda thought karkat was funny. He obviously cared about Gamzee a lot and his yelling was probably just his way of mother henning the clown.

Tavros enjoyed the car ride. As he was hoping out the car into his wheel chair which gamzee had kindly wheeled next to the door for him he heard Karkat talk at gamzee to “get their stoner ass head out of the clouds and ask for the number” They promptly blushed and had sorted out the wheel chair. Tavros wondered what number he meant. He didn’t have to wonder long.


	5. Pumpkin Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clowns are good at baking. Bulls are not

There was a clown at his door holding a pie. Why was there a clown at his door holding a pie? Tavros did not know.

“Uhh, sorry what do you want….?” this clown was wearing a really cute skirt and it was making tavros really flustered.

“Gamzee! I forgot to say I’m Gamzee my fine motherfucker, Could I interest a bro in a pie on this fine day? I baked too many…”

Tavros took the pie with a confused look

“Uh thank….” The clown ran away covering their face…

“you….” Tavros looked down at they pie. Pumpkin. Welp he couldn’t let it go to waste

Gamzee was at his door again. Big purple eyes. Tavros wondered if they were really that indigo or if they wore contacts. Suddenly he had half a dozen chocolate cupcakes. And he was blankly watching a floaty summer dress fly around gamzee as they sprinted away covering their face. This was really odd….. Two days in a row he had ended up with baked goods in his hands for no particular reason. Oh well Tavros wasn’t complaining

Kanaya from next door said she knew Gamzee’s flat mate, Karkat. Karkat rang a bell, wasn’t he the shouty guy three apartments down from yours Tavros? He made a lot of people leave because of noise disturbance. Huh, so he lived close to Gamzee. That was a nice idea.

Tavros was getting chubby. He had developed a softer gut from all the pies and muffins and cakes and so on from Gamzee. The clown came over almost everyday quickly shoving confectionary into his hands and making a small amount of flustered conversation. It had become a sort of routine for tavros and he found he quite enjoyed all the baked goods but he was starting to feel guilty.

He wanted to give the sweet clown something in return. After a long afternoon of baking and getting Karkat and Gamzee’s address from Kanaya he ended up in front of a apartment with a bad pumpkin pie. He cautiously knocked on the door. It flew open and a very grumpy looking guy scowled up at him.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HOLDING…” He was shoved out the way by a very familiar, painted face

“Tavbro! Motherfuck its so good to see you bro! Whats that you’re holding” Gamzee grinned, Karkat’s jaw dropped and it looked like he was going to explode. He chose to stomp off just as Tavros remembered the pie

“Oh, Uhh. Well its a pie. You bring me great baking all the time and I felt sorta guilty since I’d never given you anything in return so I made this…” He gently handed it to the clown who immediately scooped out a bite with their hands (well what did tavros expect) and licked it off their fingers

“Wow this is… great!” they said with a very strained smile. Karkat reached around them with a spoon and tasted the pie

“BULLSHIT YOU DUMB CLOWN IT TASTES LIKE SHIT DONT LIE” Tavros proceeded with turning bright red and he covered his face, he had made a huge mistake. Suddenly a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I think I could give you lessons though Tavbro!” 

He sighed with relief


	6. Sexy Tractor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thinks my tractor is sexy
> 
> Plowin these feilds in the hot summer sun  
> Over by the gate lordy here she comes  
> With a basket full of chicken and a big cold jug of sweet tea  
> I make a little room and she climbs on up  
> Open up the throttle stir up a little dust  
> Just look at her face she ain't fooling me
> 
> She thinks my tractor is sexy

The sun was beating down making Tavros’s face hot and sweat. He wiped his brow shifting the tractors gears. As he chugged along in his tractor he saw Gamzee hop over the fence in a pretty summer dress holding a jug of iced tea. He stopped the tractor and they ran over the iced tea sloshing around in the jug and their dress floating around their legs. They hopped up into the seat beside him in the tractor setting the jug of iced tea between their legs.

“Hey Tavbro! Hows the harvesting going?” they grinned handing over the jug of iced tea

“Good so far Gamzee.” he took a gulp of iced tea, it tasted like raspberries.

“It’s hot though.” turning the keys so the engine shut off he took another gulp of the sweet tea.

“Yeah it is quite hot.” They breathed “Oh you spilt some iced tea, here let me get it.” They leaned over and licked his chin, he put the jug down and held their face kissing them. God it was hot


	7. Too Much Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That godamn (cute) Pizza guy (tavros) was gonna make Gamzee and Karkat fat

Gamzee was soo hungry. They couldn’t even remember being not hungry. Where the hell was the pizza guy!?

There was a knock on the door and they sprinted clumsily to the door and threw it open.

“Motherfuck you’re a lifesaver…..” Gamzee trailed off. God dammmn this pizza boy was cute. Big warm brown eyes, slightly cubby cheeks, softly tanned skin, adorable fluffy mohawk, Gamzee wanted to run their hands through that fluffy mohawk.

“Uhh, do you want your pizza?” the cutie held up the box and held out his free hand for the money snapping them back to reality.

“Oh uhh right! I’ll just grab ya money!” They pulled their wallet out of their pocket and counted out what they owed plus a rather big tip

“Keep the change my fine brother.” the clown grinned handing over the cash and taking the pizza.

“Oh, thanks. Have a good night.” the cute pizza boy walked away

~One month of way too much pizza later~

“Gamzee are you ordering pizza for dinner, again.”

Karkat sighed. Having a complete idiot for a friend was so frustrating. He was sick and fucking tired of god damn pizza! This was unhealthy, this was stupid and he was absolutely FUCKING SICK OF IT! It had been a god damn month of pizza every single night! HIS IDIOT FUCKWAD OF A FRIEND NEEDED TO GROW SOME COURAGE AND ASK THE FUCKING PIZZA BOY OUT JESUS!

“Yeah I’m getting pizza again Karbro! Have you seen the pizza boy!?”

“Let me order it tonight buttmunch.” Karkat picked up the phone a plan quickly forming in his mind

“Uhhh, ok. Only if you promise you’re getting pizza.” they shrugged and walked into the kitchen probably going to grab a bottle of their horrible “wicked elixir!”

Karkat phoned the pizza place and made sure Gamzee wasn’t within hearing range

“Ahh Gamzee it will be the usual tonight no?” the dumb pizza shop owner answered the phone way too cheerily

“Actually no this is Gamzee’s friend Karkat. Listen can I make a request?”

“Ah sure Gamzee’s friend! What will it be? Extra cheese? More pepperoni?” the shop owner practically sang. God this girl was annoying. Karkat stayed on track

“Listen I need you to get the pizza boy to write his number on the pizza box. Its very important.” he massaged his forehead, he was already getting a migraine again thinking about pizza. 

“Well that is a odd request but I’ll see wether Tavros is ok with that… Yeah it should be fine! Your pizza will be there in about 10 minutes ok?” this god damn pizza shop worker was making his migraine worse damn it.

“Sure whatever bye.” He hung up. One more pizza Karkat and this hell will be over

~Ten minutes later in which Karkat was crying with relief in bed trying to forget about the pizza hell he has been subjected to due to his idiot friend~

There was a knock at the door. Gamzee leapt up and threw it open with a wide grin money already in hand and was a little surprised when the Pizza boy was wearing a smile already. He had always had a nervous *yet adorable* air about him when he delivered the pizza.

Oh well he must have had a good night delivering. Gamzee paid him grinning a little wider when their hands brushed with the exchange of the money and pizza. The pizza boy gave a polite little nod and a wave as he walked away, still smiling. That was a little odd but Gamzee shrugged it off and flopped on the couch with their pizza.

They opened the box and a little slip of paper fell onto their lap.

“My names Tavros thanks for asking, here’s my number. Call me you silly goof };)”

Gamzee squealed. Karkat yelled at them to “SHUT THE FUCK UP I HAVE A MIGRAINE” then quickly regretted it because his head hurt more


	8. Pale Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee was having a bad start to the day

Gamzee groaned and struggled to hit the the alarm clock to shut it up. They knew immediately they were not going to get out of bed quickly today. A dark cloud of self hatred was already swirling over their head. Their mouth felt dry and tasted sour. Everything looked gloomy and dark under the cloud heavy, stormy daylight struggling, through a crack in their curtains into their room.

“Gamzee get your dumb ass out of bed you have classes.” a warm hand fell softly on their shoulders and gently shook them. They groaned and nuzzled into the pillows weakly. The hand stopped shaking him and a warm weight fell on their bed next to them. The were dragged up into a hug, warm and soft. Karkat’s hair smelt like apple pie and his patting of Gamzee’s back soothed the depressed clown.

“Gamzee I told you to stop doing this to yourself you idiot. You need to keep talking to me you stupid clown.” karkat sighed with no venom in his voice, it was soft, gentle. Gamzee sobbed and hugged Karkat back weakly.

“Why do you bother Karbro. It’s not like I’m worth it. Nobody likes me anyway, nobody cares…” there was a growl and karkat grabbed Gamzee’s face and dragged it so they looked him in the eyes

“Don’t say that bullshit in front of me asshole. I fucking care about you you stupid shit. So does Tavros, don’t you pull that ‘But he doesn’t even notice me’ Bullshit because he fucking does. I swear to god it makes me want to barf whenever he looks at you because he has the sweetest fucking face on and it’s just really god dam gross you stupid nooksniffer!” Karkat panted and took a deep breath

“FURTHERMORE….” he got cut off by a tight hug from his clown friend.

“Thank you karbro you always know what to say.” Gamzee smiled weakly and rested on their best friends chest.

“Just five more minutes of best bro cuddles.”

Karkat sighed and hugged them back 

“Five more minutes”


	9. Art prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a nerd who wanted to draw peoples writings  
> http://ldefix.tumblr.com/post/121671697828/faygo-and-peanut-butter (theres the thing)

The ground around the couch was a sea of junk food litter. Mostly faygo bottles and peanut butter jars for some reason. Gmazee loved dating Tavros. He was the best, most cuddly, sweetest bro. His eyes big warm brown caramel chocolates. They loved cuddling, they loved watching Peter Pan with him and seeing his face split into the gooiest happy smiles. Warm sweet and loving thats all they could think of when they thought of Tavros. How could he be so perfect? They smiled to themselves and snuggled closer to their warm cuddly boyfriend and nuzzled his shoulder.


	10. Whoops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops!

The doorbell rang and gamzee skipped to the door swishing their hips with the confidence that only lingerie could give them. They were sooo getting laid by tav tonight! Were they forgetting something? Nahhhh dinner was all sorted. They flung the front door open with a wide grin which dropped off their face when they saw who else was at the door with their Tavbro. Tavs. Motherfucking. Parents. Well crap, thats what they forgot. Dinner was going to be awkward tonight.


	11. Goodnight Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession pieces are so cute

It had been a great evening full of video games, movies and junk food. Friday’s at Gamzee’s were always the best day’s of the week for Tavros, as they had been for three years, so relaxed and happy just chilling with the Gamz. He yawned and put his controller once their Mario Kart race finished.

“Should we head to bed bro? You’re all up and yawning on me now?” Gamzee was already packing up the X-Box. He yawned again and nodded smiling sleepily, “bed bro’s time” as Gamzee called it was the best part.

“Yeah probably. I’m tired.” the brown eyed boy stretched as he got up and walked to Gamzee’s room. He flopped on the bed at ease with making sure there would still be room for his friend when they wandered in. He decided he would stay awake a little longer to at the posters and pictures on the wall in front of him. Concert and band posters. Lots of pictures of him Gamzee and Karkat at said concerts. His eyes drifted shut as he felt his clown of a friend lay down next to him. Fridays were the best. He listened to Gamzee wriggle around next to him as they tried to find a comfortable position to lie in. 

“Tavbro you still awake.” he heard Gamz whisper. He didn’t really feel like talking so he just huffed a little hoping they would notice. 

“Tavbro you have the most beautiful chocolaty eyes, did ya know that?” he smiled a little. Gamzee always complimented him, they were a great fri… “And your lips look so sweet and cute. I really want to up and kiss them.” Tavros bit his tongue. Turns out they liked him a lot more then he originally thought. He felt a blush starting to work its way onto his face but Gamzee wasn’t done talking yet “You give the best hugs bro, they are actually the best. I think they’re miracles.” he felt a soft hand stroke his face. His blush was coming in full force now, he thanked what ever higher forces there were that it was dark. “I wish I could hug you all the time Tavbro, you’re so soft and warm. Also make you smile those miraculous smiles of your’s all the time, they make you look so motherfuckin beautiful Tavrboski. Lighting you up, lighting up the room, lighting up my whole day…” they trailed off a bit “Tavros, Uhh. I think I might have uh” sounding nervous now “Kinda fallen a little in love with you bro…” welp the blush had covered his face and ears. He heard his friend sigh and roll over a little with a rustle of sheets. 

He lay there for a while thinking. “Did Gamzee do this a lot? How long had they meant it when they said they loved him? Did he like Gamzee?….. Oh no he definitely liked them no doubt about it. Should he do something? Would Gamzee freak out? Maybe he could hug them? He wanted to hug them…” he sighed quietly overrun with a sudden rush of thoughts. He listened to his friend breath until it sounded like they had drifted off a little. Tavros opened his eyes and looked over. Gamzee had their eyes closed, he realised just how bad he had had it for them. He just needed to… He shuffled over a little and whispered in their ear “I like your smile too Gamzee.” then he wrapped his arms around them.

They tensed up, their eyes shot open and squeaked a little but he hugged them a little tighter and they relaxed. He smiled looking down at them then he closed his eyes and started drifting off again.

Gamzee woke up in a haze, they felt a soft heavy warmth embracing them. “So motherfukin warm…” they nuzzled into the warmth with a sleepy smile “…..Warmth? How were they so warm…. They went to bed last night and…. TAVBRO!” they honked loudly and pushed themselves out of Tavros’s arms with enough force to fall out of bed, honking again. Gamzee sprinted out of the room to the bathroom grabbing their phone. “Needed to talk to karkat NOW!” They slammed the door and locked it while pressing call and holding their phone to their ear. Gamzee walked in circles running their free hand through their hair listening to the ring tone. They had screwed up, they had screwed up so bad. Tavros probably was getting ready to leave right now…

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT AT 6:00 IN THE MORNING YOU ASSMUNCH!” Karkat had picked up

“Karbro I fucked up! I fucked up bro he probably hates me! I hate me! I fucked up!”

“GAMZEE! BREATH JEGUS!” Gamzee gulped down realising they had forgotten to through their panic

“Alright shitstain can you explain slowly AND clearly so I can help?”

“Ok well you know how I like Tavbro?”

“No I don’t know how you like Tavros. Its not like you talk about him ALL OF THE GOD DAMN TIME. Get to the point asshole.”

“I might have accidentally told him I like him……” there was a long frustrated sigh on the other end of the line from Karkat

“How did you…? Gah I wanna go back to sleep. Just apologise if he’s mad or doesn’t like you back which I doubt because he’s obviously got it bad for you and if he likes you back CONGRAGUFUCKINLATIONS YOU JUST GOT A BOYFRIEND DIPSHIT, KISS THE BOY AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE FOR ANOTHER FOUR HOURS MINIMUM SO I CAN SLEEP.” The line went dead and Gamzee put the phone down as they sat in the bath tub. They buried their face in their hands and started crying.

After about ten minutes Gamzee had calmed down enough to hear knocking on the bathroom door and a small voice say

“Can I come in Gamzee?” they stared at the door hiccuping slightly, tears still rolling down their face. The knob jiggled a little and the door opened anyway. Gamzee curled up in a ball and hugged their knees.

“I’m sorry bro I didn’t mean to be weird…”

“Gamzee could you please stand up?” Tavros was offering them a hand, they took it and he pulled them up.

“Gamzee…” he gently placed a hand on their face and turned their head so they were facing him

“Gamzee I like you too” he leaned in and kissed them


	12. Birthday cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a birthday for ldefix who y'all should definitely check out on tumblr! Their art is rad

Gamzee was relaxing in bed with their eyes shut enjoying a extra hour of chillaxing. They always loved weekends when they could just chill for two days straight. A cold patch puff of air hit their face as the covers were gently pulled away from it.   
"Morning birthday clown." they felt a gentle kiss on their cheek and they smiled sleepily keeping their eyes shut. Nice warm lips on their face. They turned their mouth to meet the ones that were making their entire face all warm meeting them in a sleepy happy kiss. Wait birthday? Their eyes shot open to see tavs face right in front of theirs. They pulled away with a excited gasp.  
"It's my birthday!?" They squished Tavros's big warm cheeks pressing their nose against his.  
"Yeah its your birthday and guess who's getting pancakes in bed?" He chuckled holding the clowns hands on his face. Gamzee gasped eyes sparkling.  
"Where are they?" Tavros grinned and pulled away sitting back on his knees and placing a tray on Gamzee's lap as the clown sat up. Ten golden, brown, fluffy disks with a whipped cream smily face, berries AND fancy maple syrup!? Gamzee felt like a ruler of the breakfast kingdom. They chowed down on the pancakes happily   
"Tav you want any?" mouth full of pancake, tavros chucked  
"If you have a spare one then yes thanks gamz." and a pancake was quickly shoved into his mouth. He pulled it away laughing and took his time eating it while gamzee licked the plate and their hands.   
"So what we going to do today tav? You got something planned for me?" Gamzee inquired pushing the tray aside and lying back on the bed patting their full stomach happily. Tavros chuckled finishing off the pancake he had been given as he lay on Gamzee's stomach.  
"Well I thought we could go Ice Skating on the lake? I got some tickets to Inside Out that we can go to after that? Then we're going to meet with all our friends, have a huge bonfire and probably get drunk." Gamzee grinned and stroked Tavros's hair.  
"That sounds motherfucking awesome what are we waiting for."


	13. Glitter and Magicrap

The door bell ringed. Gamzee skipped over to the door humming, they opened it to a mail man holding a tube passel. They grinned and took it off him signing for it. It was from Tavros! They wondered what it could bee as they skipped back to their room. Probably something great! They sat down on their floor and took the lid off the tube, glitter shot everywhere! They let out a surprised honk then burst into laughter, eyes starting to well up from the glitter that had gotten in them. Most of their floor was caked in glitter, their hair must have looked like a unicorn had barfed on it. They curled up on the floor howling with laughter. Tavros was the best boyfriend ever.

Meanwhile a good few hours flight away and a few hours ahead in time Tavros opened the door to a mail man with a box. He smiled and took the package signing for it. It was from gamzee, he wondered what it could be. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He sliced it open. POKEMON CARDS! It was an entire box of Pokemon cards! He squealed and took a hand full out of the box turning them over to see what he got…. Magicarp. Fucking. Magicarp. A rainbow of variations but still Magicarp. He face planted in the box of cards. Gamzee was the worst partner ever. He sobbed because he knew he was completely head over heels already and this was just making him love the huge clown nerd more damn it.

Three months later Tavros was waiting at the airport arrivals gate nervously fiddling with his hands trying to look over the peoples heads for his partner. He was kinda freaking out because he was finally getting to see Gamzee in real life! He huffed and fanned his face trying to stay calm…. He saw them, he would recognise that curly tangled mess of hair anywhere…. He waved shyly when they spotted him. Approximately five seconds later he got slammed into by a very over excited clown. 

“TAVROS!!!!” they squealed excitedly hugging him tight and kissing his face, he laughed and hugged them back more gently kissing their hair and nuzzling the fluff 

“Gamzee! ….. Do you have glitter in your hair?” He cocked an eyebrow. They laughed 

“Yeah its still there from your present!” They both laughed all the way home


End file.
